


And Because It Is My Heart

by liketreesinnovember



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketreesinnovember/pseuds/liketreesinnovember
Summary: Sansa doesn’t mind the cold as much as Tyrion does, for winter is in her bones and she knows the Stark words.





	And Because It Is My Heart

They share a bed at night to keep warm more than anything. Sansa doesn’t mind the cold as much as Tyrion does, for winter is in her bones and she knows the Stark words. The snows will only fall deeper as the months pass, and she knows that the worst is yet to come.

It makes her feel oddly alive, to let her clothes fall away and stand shivering, with the soles of her bare feet against the stones as she watches the snow fall outside her window. Tyrion stirs beneath the furs in the bed beside her.

“I love you,” he says, as they lay together, her head upon his chest, and it’s the first either of them have spoken of what they feel for the other. She wonders if she should reply, but he is soon asleep and it makes no matter.

More than one man has loved her since she left Alayne Stone behind and became Sansa Stark once more, and a few she had even loved in return. She is far from the child she had been when she and Tyrion were wed, and he a different man than the husband she had barely known in King’s Landing, though he still bears the scar he’d earned on the night the Blackwater burned. She bears her own scars as well, but a scar is better than a gaping wound, at least.


End file.
